Incompreensível
by 13hexe
Summary: U.A / Ela tinha a risada mais perfeita do mundo; e ele tinha o melhor abraço que podia existir. E entre insultos, mordidas e socos, eles se amavam. E ninguém entendia.


_**Incompreensível  
><strong>_Porque só eles entendiam o amor deles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Único:<strong>_

Tudo começou no primeiro ano de colegial deles. A primeira impressão dele sobre ela não fora das melhores. _Irritante_, era a palavra certa.

.

"_Sakura Haruno." o professor chamou, fazendo a chamada._

"_Aqui!" ela respondeu feliz._

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Hn."_

"_UOU, seu cabelo se parece com a bunda de uma galinha!" e ela riu que nem uma idiota depois da frase._

_O olhar dele, no entanto, não era nada amigável._

_.  
><em>

No decorrer daquele dia, as coisas não ficaram mais leves ou amigáveis, como eram pra ficar. Muito pelo contrário, a menina esquisita de cabelo rosa, parecia cada vez mais estranha aos olhos dele. Mas talvez, só _talvez_, fosse por causa disso que ele se permitiu ser amigo dela.

.

_Ele estava distraído enquanto o professor de filosofia falava algo sobre comer arroz e feijão no café da manhã. Ele pegava algumas palavras no ar, mas sua concentração estava em sua mão. Ele girava a caneta, mexendo-a entre os dedos, girando-a._

_Nada de mais –pra ele._

"_Ah, que inveja." a menina de cabelo rosa suspirou pra ele. "Eu sempre quis fazer isso."_

_Ele a olhou como se ela fosse de outro planeta. Ela observava concentrada a sua mão. Ele mexeu os ombros e voltou a olhar pra lousa._

"_Ei!" o olhar dele novamente vagou pro rosto da garota sentada ao lado dele "Você pode me ensinar, não?"_

"_Hn." Ele resmungou entregando a caneta pra ela. "Segure assim." ele posicionou os dedos dela sobre a caneta. "Isso, agora gire de vagar."_

_Mas ela fez exatamente o contrário –o que ele descobriu ser uma coisa que ela constantemente fazia- e a caneta foi parar na cara dele._

"_Ai... Meu deus..." os olhos verdes dela estavam arregalados, a boca aberta, em choque. "Eu-"_

"_Deixa pra lá." Ele disse de olhos fechados tentando readquirir sua paciência._

_.  
><em>

No decorrer do ano, a amizade deles cresceu.

Ninguém sabe exatamente quando foi que eles passaram a ser amigos. Depois da primeira semana de aula, eles não se falaram mais. Até o mapa de sala colocar os dois lado a lado bem na frente da mesa do professor.

E de repente, ele não conseguia mais ter um bom dia sem ela do lado.

.

"_Testuda, você ta bem?" a voz da amiga preocupada do outro lado do telefone, a fez sorrir._

"_Não se preocupe, porca, é só um resfriado. Eu tava com dor de cabeça, por isso não fui."_

"_Ah, poxa. Não faz mais isso, da próxima vez nós vamos até aí buscá-la!" Por um momento, Sakura perdeu a voz de Ino entre os murmúrios felizes de suas outras amigas._

"_Sakura-chan, você não pode mais faltar!" a rosada ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da afirmação da amiga morena, Hinata. "Você precisa ver, o Sasuke-kun ta todo deprimido!"_

"_É verdade, testuda!"_

_E depois daquele dia, ela passou o ano inteiro sem faltar._

_.  
><em>

Ele não sabia exatamente o que ele sentia. Por isso, quando as meninas fizeram aquela pergunta pra ele, ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. Maquinando o que iria dizer.

Mas depois da sua resposta, ele sabia que ela sempre seria importante pra ele.

.

_Ele tava sentado, durante a aula de educação física, descansando depois de jogar futebol. Duas meninas, Tenten e Temari, vieram conversar com ele._

"_Ei, Sasuke-kun," Temari começou depois de um tempo "o que o Naruto representa pra você?"_

"_Ele é um grande idiota, brizado pra caramba. Mas é um ótimo amigo."_

"_E o Gaara?" Tenten perguntou._

"_Também um ótimo amigo." Respondeu simplesmente._

_E elas perguntaram sobre quase todos da sala, inclusive elas mesmas. E aí veio a pergunta que ele sabia que era o foco delas._

"_E a Sakura-chan?"_

"_Ela ilumina o meu dia."_

_.  
><em>

A amizade deles, sempre fora uma coisa estranha para quem não os conhecia –já era estranho aos olhos dos amigos. Ele constantemente batia nela. Não com a intenção de machucá-la, mas era assim que demonstrava seu carinho.

No começo do segundo ano, ele passou a mordê-la também. Constantemente ele a mordia no braço, às vezes, ela ficava com um roxo durante semanas. E isso já virara algo rotineiro.

.

"_De novo, testuda?" Ino perguntou ao olhar pro braço da rosada._

"_Hehe, dessa vez ficou desse jeito porque eu puxei." A menina respondeu risonha._

"_Cruzes, Sakura, como é que você deixa?"_

"_Olha, não é que eu deixe. Ele ainda é mais forte que eu. Sem contar que o cretino é faixa preta em Muay Thai. Mas eu também não sou nenhuma fracote, você sabe. Eu também machuco ele!"_

"_Eu não entendo vocês dois."_

_.  
><em>

Ninguém realmente entendia.

O carinho deles dois era _agressivo_, por assim dizer. Assim como ele batia e mordia, ela batia e insultava.

Mas no meio dos tapas, dos socos, das mordidas, dos insultos, estava o carinho deles. Eles se entendiam apenas com olhares. E às vezes, eles nem precisavam saber o que se passava, bastava um abraço.

.

"_Sakura? O que aconteceu?" Ele estava esperando a vez do time dele ir jogar futebol quando a viu entrar na quadra com lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas._

"_E-eu..." Ela não conseguia dizer nada. A única coisa que fez foi apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele e envolver a cintura dele com os braços. "Desculpa, desculpa..."_

_"Não precisa falar." Ele disse abraçando-a de volta, deixando-a chorar._

_Naquele dia ele passou a tarde inteira sem jogar futebol –coisa extremamente rara- pra ficar ao lado dela._

_.  
><em>

Claro que às vezes, ela se pegava pensando o que diabos ele tava pensando. Durante o segundo ano, eles não ficaram na mesma sala. E isso os afastou um pouco.

.

"_O que ta rolando entre vocês dois?" Sua amiga loira perguntou._

"_Sei lá, ele simplesmente parou de conversar comigo. Mas vai ficar tudo bem." Ela respondeu despreocupada._

"_Como você sabe?"_

"_Eu sei por que eu tenho que saber. Eu sei por que sou amiga dele. Mesmo que eu queria ficar chateada, eu não consigo. Por eu entendo ele."_

_Depois de uma semana, tudo voltou ao normal. E tudo que Sakura fez foi dizer pra amiga: "Eu te disse."_

_.  
><em>

Naquele ano, ele começou a namorar. A princípio, ela ficou extremamente feliz. Conhecia a menina e adorava ela. E quando ele tinha duvida sobre o que fazer, ela o ajudava.

.

"_Eu tenho que comprar algo pro aniversário dela." Ele disse enquanto caminhavam depois de almoçarem._

_"Ela gosta de chocolate, não é? Vamos naquela doceria perto da escola! Você pode comprar um enorme chocolate em formato de coração! E também tem uns bichinhos de pelúcia, tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar."_

_.  
><em>

Mas depois, ela começou a se sentir estranha com o namoro dos dois. E as amigas não ajudavam.

.

"_Sakura, eu acho que o Sasuke gosta de você." Tenten disse pra ela, com um sorriso malicioso._

"_É claro que sim, nós somos amigos."_

"_Sakura, não seja ingênua." Ino continuou "Você pode não ver, mas o jeito como ele olha pra você... Não é só amizade."_

"_Talvez você esteja se esquecendo, porquinha, de que o Sasuke-kun ta namorando." Quando disse isso, uma pontada atravessou seu coração. Mas como a boa atriz que era, ela disfarçou isso com maestria._

"_Ok, to só dizendo."_

_.  
><em>

No começo do terceiro ano, ele terminou o namoro. A culpa atingiu em cheio a rosada. Não que ela tivesse sido a causa, nada disso. Mas quando ele disse isso pra ela, ela ficou feliz.

Nada disso durou muito, porque no terceiro mês daquele ano, ele começou a namorar outra menina, Karin, de novo um amor de pessoa. Viraram amigas quase que instantaneamente. E Karin se apoiava nela quando se sentia mal em relação ao namorado.

.

"_Eu tava no Facebook, e vi a resposta que ele deu pra Temari num comentário que ela fez no mural dele... Eu fiquei preocupada." Ela dizia isso de cabeça baixa._

"_Olha, eu conheço a Temari. Ela nunca daria em cima de um cara que já tem namorada."_

"_E-eu sei, é só que... Ela tem fama, sabe?"_

"_Karin-chan, você não a conhece. E se você quer que esse namoro dê certo, você precisa confiar no Sasuke-kun."_

"_Mas ele nunca demonstra o que ele ta sentindo! Ele nunca disse que me ama."_

"_Ele demonstra sim" e ela sabia, ele demonstrava a todo instante. "Só que você não vê" e pra variar, só ela percebia tais demonstrações. "Você não percebe"._

_.  
><em>

Naquele ano, ele perdeu a virgindade com Karin.

Ele estava feliz. Apesar de tudo que ela fez a ele (depois de tantos términos via SMS), ele estava feliz com ela. E Sakura estava feliz por ele. Mas não estava feliz com ela mesma.

Estranhamente, o tratamento dele para com ela, mudou. Ficou mais íntimo, mais _quente_.

.

"_Sabe Sakura, você tem um corpo muito bonito." Ele disse casualmente._

"_Hã... Como é?" ela perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada._

"_Você tem um corpo sexy. É baixinha, e tem tudo no lugar." Ele disse enquanto a abraçava. "Eu gosto disso" ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e mordeu o pescoço dela._

_E como ele esperava, ela riu. A gargalhada que ele tanto amava, a gargalhada que só ela dava._

_.  
><em>

Durante o terceiro ano –o último em que estudariam juntos- eles ficaram praticamente inseparáveis.

Todos os dias, a mesma rotina: se encontravam na porta da escola, entravam juntos. Passavam os intervalos de cinco minutos conversando, enquanto os outro dois –de vinte minutos- ele passava com a namorada.

Sakura não gostava, mas entendia. Na frente da namorada, ele não a tratava como normalmente tratava. Ela não sabia dizer, era diferente. Mas algum motivo, ela simplesmente parou de importar com isso.

.

"_Ei, cérebro de minhoca, onde vamos comer hoje?" ele perguntou pra ela._

"_Cérebro de minhoca é a sua tia-avó" ela disse encarando ele irônica._

"_Ta irritadinha, é?" ele brincou dando um tapa no braço dela._

"_Não, ou seu-" ela começou a socar o braço dele, mas –droga!- ele realmente tolerava muito bem a dor. "Argh! Não é possível, você não sente dor?"_

"_Você que é fracote" ele brincou segurando as mãos dela, puxando-a pro colo dele. "Relaxa aí nanica, aproveita que ta no colo de um deus." Ele disse dando um sorrisinho._

"_Ah, que dó de você."_ _ela sentiu os braços dele circularem ela._

"_E então, pequena, onde vamos comer?"_

_.  
><em>

Por alguma razão, ela adorava quando ele a chamava de pequena. Baixinha, nanica, anã, projeto de gente, era ofensivo pra ela. Mas 'pequena', especialmente quando era ele que falava, era uma palavra que ela adorava.

Assim como ela só fazia certas coisas com ele, ele só fazia certas coisas com ela. Era um acordo silencioso, que nunca foi quebrado. E não teve uma conversa para estipulá-lo.

.

_Estavam todos acomodados no sofá da casa da Hinata. Naruto tocava violão, rindo. Gaara tentava cantar Numb, provocando o riso de todos._

_Ele tinha chegado depois de todos, porque tinha que levar Karin no metrô. Sem dizer nada pra ninguém ele se acomodou no colo de Sakura. E ela, sem tirar os olhos de Naruto, simplesmente o acomodou, abraçando-o. Até para os outros do grupo, era algo normal._

"_Bem vindo, Sasuke-kun." Ela disse quando terminou a conversa com Naruto._

_Ele sorriu de olhos fechados, aproveitando o calor dela. "Hn."_

_E ela sorriu também._

"_Ei, Sakura!" eles ouviram Naruto chamar "Ta me traindo com o teme?" e pra variar, todos riram._

_.  
><em>

Quando o ano acabou, a proximidade deles aumentou mais ainda. Na formatura, dançaram juntos. Durante as férias, saíam todos os dias. Quando apareciam na antiga escola, era uma festa. Descobriram mais tarde que chamavam eles 'casal maravilha' porque eles agitavam aquela escola como ninguém.

A hipótese de que eles estavam juntos só aumentou quando ele terminou o namoro.

.

"_Sakura-chan..." a ruiva chamou-a._

"_Oi, Karin-chan, que foi?" a rosada percebeu o choro da menina._

"_O Sasuke-kun e eu... E-ele terminou comigo, o que eu faço?" a relação deles havia acabado, ela sabia. Pra sempre._

_O moreno era teimoso como uma porta. Uma vez que terminasse o namoro, nunca mais falaria com a pessoa._

"_Karin-chan..."_

_.  
><em>

A natureza dele, ela sabia, era calma, quieta. Ele não se abria, não gostava de falar. Ele mascarava isso muito bem, as pessoas achavam que ele era tagarela, extrovertido. Mas ela sabia. Sempre soube.

A natureza dela, ele sabia, era oposta da dele. Ela gostava de falar, ria o tempo todo. Não conseguia passar mais de dois minutos sem abrir a boca. Adorava abraçar, e dizer que amava as pessoas. E pra ele, ela era transparente. Só de olhar pra ela, sabia se estava triste ou não.

Por causa disso, ele abriria uma exceção. Por ela. _Só _por ela.

.

"_Eu realmente não entendo porque você corta TODAS as relações com uma menina depois que você termina com ela."_

"_Hn."_

"_Não vem com 'Hn' pra cima de mim, criatura! Poxa, você pode manter um laço de amizade, sabia?"_

"_Não existe isso."_

"_Você diz isso porque você nunca foi amigo de uma menina antes de namorá-la." Ele olhou pra ela com a sobrancelha erguida. "Se você namorasse a Ino, você pararia de falar com ela se vocês terminassem"_

"_Sim."_

"_Ah, duvido. Se eu e você namorássemos, pararia de falar comigo depois?"_

_Ele não respondeu. Ela ficou olhando pra ele, esperançosa._

_"Ah, não se preocupe." Ela disse depois de um tempo, "Eu não deixaria que você se afastasse!" e mais uma vez, ela riu. "Vem, eu ainda tenho que pagar."_

_Ele a observava sorrindo pra moça do caixa. Quando ela chegou perto dele, enlaçando o braço dele, ele disse para que só ela ouvisse "Eu nunca seria capaz de parar de falar com você."_

_.  
><em>

E ela era inocente. Nunca tinha beijado durante todos os seus dezessete anos. Por isso, quando ele tomou a iniciativa, ele foi devagar. Pra ensiná-la.

.

"_Sabe, eu adoro abraçar você" ela disse depois de soltá-lo. "Não sei por que." e riu depois._

"_Eu sei." Ele disse, abraçando-a novamente. "Seu corpo se encaixa perfeitamente no meu."_

_Ela olhou pra cima, no fundo dos olhos dele. E ele soube naquele momento, que ele precisava beijá-la. Queria ensiná-la, queria mostrar pra ela o quão bom era beijar alguém, especialmente se você amava esse alguém._

"_Eu quero beijar você." Ele disse inclinando-se pra ela._

"_E-eu, Sasuke, você sabe, eu não..."_

_Ele roçou os lábios nos dela e sussurrou "Eu te ensino."_

_.  
><em>

O primeiro beijo deles, ele pensou, foi incrível. Não, ela não beijava bem, era iniciante. A mágica estava na maciez dos lábios dela, no gosto da boca dela. No brilho dos olhos dela quando se separam. No sorriso dela.

E é claro que depois de um tempo, ela pegou o jeito.


End file.
